<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>The Kiss-cam by Junniejunjun017</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26885410">The Kiss-cam</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Junniejunjun017/pseuds/Junniejunjun017'>Junniejunjun017</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>SEVENTEEN (Band)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Baseball game AU!, Fluff, Getting Together, JunHao - Freeform, Junhao are shy and slow, KissCam, M/M, Soonyoung and his sneaky plans, mentioned Meanie, mentioned jeongcheol</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 21:07:21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,726</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26885410</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Junniejunjun017/pseuds/Junniejunjun017</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Minghao and Jun obviously have feelings for each other. They just need that extra push. And Kwon Soonyoung will happily be the one to be that extra push!</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Wen Jun Hui | Jun/Xu Ming Hao | The8</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>40</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>The Kiss-cam</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span class="s1">“Come on it’s just one baseball game!! It will be fun for us all, we’ve all been busy busting our asses studying. Plus I bought these with my own money so everyone is going!” </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">The 12 boys looked at their friend as if he was crazy. Just how much money did their Soonyoung have to buy them baseball tickets for koreas top baseball group? It was true, they have been studying like crazy and game would be fun live to see.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Alright, I’m down, cheol?” Jeonghan spoke as he turned to his boyfriend. “I mean if you’re going then I am too, anyone else?” The oldest looked at the other boys and they all nodded except for two. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Really Hao and jun? You guys never go anywhere and always by yourself...unless you guys go somewhere else <em>together</em>~” Seungkwan teased as he wiggled his eyebrows, Seokmin and Chan ‘oooing’ at them. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">The Chinese pair both blushed and looked at each other before looking away quickly. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Y-You’re wrong! I actually study!” Minghao protested as Jun stayed quiet.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Soonyoung rolled his eyes. Not only did he buy these tickets for him and his friends to enjoy but he had plan. A plan for the most unsuccessful couple here, Jun and Minghao. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Goodness it was so obvious the two liked each other, all the hugging, smiling, the compliments, the protectiveness jun showed. Their shyness to each other at times. They definitely had a thing for each other, but neither of them save said anything about it. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">This was Soonyoungs chance to do something about it, yes he had it all planned out and he wasn’t about to let this great opportunity fail.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Well too bad, you guys are coming or you both owe me $150 each.” </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Hyung!” Minghao whined. Soonyoung smirked and settled back in his seat. He earned a glare from jun but just looked at him innocently. Tomorrow will definitely be fun.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="u">
    <em>
      <span class="s1">Next day</span>
    </em>
  </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">The large group made it to their seats, Soonyoung forcing Minghao and jun to sit next to each other. Both males blushed as their hands made contact with one another and looked away. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Soonyoung shook his head at the hopeless moment and then smiled mischievously. It’s time for his plan to come to play. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">About an hour passed into the game and it was time for the classical kiss cam! Couples were shown on the screen as they kissed passionately, it even shined on Jeonghan and Seungcheol and Mingyu and wonwoo. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">They were a bit <em>too</em> passionate...</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Jun watched attentively to the screen and his eyes widened as it panned on him and Minghao. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">He glanced over to the smaller boy and witnessed as he covered his face with a obvious blush. He looked up to the screen and did a obvious ‘<em>no</em>’ gesture to the camera. The crowd booed at them but the Chinese pair were too shy. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Jun sat back down on his seat as the camera panned to another couple and Minghao slowly removed his hands from his face. <em>What the hell?</em></span>
</p><p class="p1">—</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">The pair could only get frustrated as the kiss cam came back to them several times throughout the game. Every time without fail and every time they objected while getting the same boos and sounds of disappointment from both their friends and the crowd. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">At this point, Juns had enough as the cam pontes to them for what seemed like the millionth time-</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“OH FOR CHRIST’S SAKE!!!”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">He grabbed Minghao by the collar of his shirt and pulled him for a long and passionate kiss, the smaller boys eyes wide as the crowd erupted it a loud cheer. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">They kept the kiss going for a couple more seconds before jun pulled away and stared at Minghao shocked and flushed face while breathing heavily.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">It was awkward and quiet afterwards. Minghao sat in silence for ten minutes trying to process what just happened. Jun, his crush, just kissed him. He kissed him on the jumbo kiss cam at a baseball game that was live all over television. His heart beat at a rapid speed. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“I-I wonder why the camera kept coming back to us...” </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Jun shrugged as he continued to watch the game, distracted by his favorite player getting in the game. He would discuss with Minghao in a more quieter space. </span>
</p><p class="p2">—</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">The game ended quickly and the group shuffled their way out the packed stadium and to the parking lot to where their cars were. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Minghao and jun walked side by side, the older male offering the younger a ride back. Who was Minghao to say no?</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Surprisingly, their friends haven’t teased them on their situation about them kissing. Maybe they should be expecting it tomorrow. They did seem pretty tired after all.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Soooo...Minghao..the kiss...” </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Huh? Oh yea...the kiss....” </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">They reached Juns car and Minghao was suddenly pinned against it. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“J-jun?” </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">His eyes widened as Juns lips pressed against his for the second time that night. His eyes forcefully closed as Juns pressed his lips harder and Minghao decided to kiss back, carefully placing his hands on Juns waist. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">They pulled away out of breath.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“I meant to do that. Both times. I like you Xu Minghao.” </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“WHAT?!” </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Jun jumped a bit from the sudden yell from the boy. Did he not like him the same way???</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Was i not supposed to say that? I’m sorry if I made you uncomfortable-“ </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">He was shut up with another kiss as Minghao jumped on him this time. He gripped onto his small frame gently. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Minghao moved his face away a couple of inches from jun and pecked his lips. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“You didn’t make me uncomfortable...I was just shocked because I never would have expected you to like me back...I’m so out of your league..” </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">He took a step back from the taller male and sulked. Jun smiled at the cute boy and chuckled. Minghao blushed and looked up at him.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“W-why are you laughing huh?!” </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Because you’re so cute!” </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Jun died down on his laughter and cupped Minghaos blushing face softly. He looked deep into his eyes. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“You’re perfect for me Minghao. I don’t want you thinking otherwise. My eyes are only on you, my mind is only thinking of you, my heart is only for you-“</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Minghao placed his hands over Juns and looked back at him. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“-which is why I want you to be my boyfriend. Will you please?” </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Minghaos lips curved into a smile and he nodded. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Yes jun! I’ll be your boyfriend!” He hugged the older tightly and jun smiled widely, hugging back just as tight as he spun Minghao a little, giggles escaping from the youngers mouth. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">He put him down and they shared another kiss.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Soonyoung smirked as he watched the pair. His plan worked for sure and the outcome was worth it— Minghao and jun were finally dating. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“What did you do?” </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Soonyoung jolted up at the deep voice emitting from wonwoos mouth.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Jesus won, I thought you left back to your emo house already.” </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Wonwoo rolled his eyes and tapped his foot impatiently.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“You did something regarding Minghao and Juns relationship. You better spill now or I’m gonna get Jihoon to break up with you.” </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Soonyoung gasped, “you wouldn’t dare.” </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Wonwoo smirked as he pulled out his phone and showed Soonyoung jihoon a contact on it. “Try me tiger boy.” </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Fine, fine! What I did was-“</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"><em>Flashback</em>~</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"><em>Soonyoung watched as everyone settled in their seats till he got up to secretly leave. He snuck passed the distracted group and up to where they controlled the cameras</em>. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"><em>He bursted open the door, a scream coming from the director as he held his chest in fear from the sudden intrusion.</em> </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <em>
    <span class="s1">Soonyoung put a finger to his lips, “Shh and nobody gets hurt.” </span>
  </em>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <em>
    <span class="s1">The cameraman nervously gulped and nodded as Soonyoung closed the door behind him. </span>
  </em>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <em>
    <span class="s1">“I’m gonna need a little favor~” </span>
  </em>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"><em>And with that, the scared cameraman Let</em> <em>Soonyoung tell him where to point the kiss cam at, always going back to a specific pair of boys several times and would not leave until they kissed. </em></span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <em>
    <span class="s1">Finally they did and Soonyoung squealed as he grabbed the cameraman to pull him in for a happy hug. </span>
  </em>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“<em>Finally! Those two bitches are so blind sometimes!”</em> </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <em>
    <span class="s1">He pulled away and laughed at the cameraman’s puzzled face. He put a hand in his pocket and dug around a bit before pulling out a $20 dollar bill. </span>
  </em>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"><em>He slid it to the camerama</em>n <em>and winked. </em></span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“<em>For all your troubles! Have a nice day!” With that he left. </em></span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <em>
    <span class="s1">End of Flashback</span>
  </em>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Wonwoo face palmed. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“God, you do the craziest things, I swear, but harassing a cameraman? One day you’re going to end up in jail and I’m not gonna be the one to bail you out!” </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Soonyoung just smiled innocently and nodded his head towards the new couple. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“But didn’t it work?” </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Wonwoo followed his gaze and watched and Jun and Minghao swayed in each other’s embrace while stealing small kisses from each other every so often. Don’t they need to go home? Wonwoo let out a defeated sigh.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“For the first time, one of you’re plans worked, Kwon Soonyoung.” </span>
</p><p class="p2">—</p><p class="p1"><br/>
The groups sat at their usual lunch spot on the campus, all talking about the situation between Minghao and jun. Where even were they?</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Their questions were soon answered as the pair came walking to them holding hands. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Jun cleared his throat before removing his hand form Minghaos and relocated it to his waist. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Minghao and I have an announcement to make.” </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">The group motioned for them to go on.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“W-We’re dating!” Minghao blurted out with flushed cheeks. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“About damn time.” </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Goodness finally, I felt like dying seeing the slow progress between you two!” </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“I thought you guys been dating— what—“</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">The new couple blushed at their friends responses. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“What do you mean about damn time?” Jun asked. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Jeonghan laughed.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Are you kidding me? You two were so obvious about your feelings but I guess you both were stupid enough to see it.” Jisoo mentioned. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Whatever, we’re dating now and that’s all that matters.” Minghao huffed out. He kissed Juns cheek earring teasing sounds from the group. He stuck his tongue out at them. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Ew, put that tongue back in Juns mouth!” Chan exclaimed. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">The couple became a stuttering mess while everyone laughed. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Thanks Soonyoung.</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Thank you for reading! I hope you enjoyed it and Kudos are much appreciated!❤️ Have a nice day!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>